1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to flow control adapters for performing respiratory therapy, and in particular, to flow control adapters for performing incentive spirometry and pulmonary function testing in tracheostomized patients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tracheostomies are often performed to provide direct access to a patient's airway via an opening in the patient's neck in order to treat acute conditions or to perform an elective procedure. The acute conditions may involve maxillofacial injuries, rapidly enlarging masses (e.g., head masses, neck masses, and the like), and/or airway inflammation. The elective procedures may involve planned laryngectomies, respiratory therapy (e.g., weaning patients from prolonged mechanical ventilators support), and removing airway obstructions (e.g., secretions). By way of example, tracheostomies are often performed to bypass an obstructed upper airway, to clean airways, and/or to more effectively deliver oxygen to the lungs.
In a tracheostomy, an opening is formed in a patient's neck to gain access to the trachea. A tracheostomy tube is then inserted through the opening and positioned within the trachea. Ventilation can be sustained by connecting the tracheostomy tube to a positive pressure ventilation device, such as a manual or mechanical ventilation device. Unfortunately, a patient being weaned from these types of positive pressure ventilation devices is often vulnerable to atelectasis and pneumonia. Respiratory therapy can be used to avoid these unwanted conditions while the patient is transitioned off of breathing support. However, the most effective forms of respiratory therapy are unavailable to tracheostomized patients.
Respiratory therapy often includes incentive spirometry for improving lung function (e.g., promoting deep inspiration), preventing atelectasis, preventing pneumonia, and the like. For example, incentive spirometry may keep a patient's lungs active while the patient recovers from procedures that involve a tracheostomy. Typically, a mouthpiece of the incentive spirometer is placed in the patient's mouth. The patient then breathes in to trigger the incentive spirometer, which is capable of measuring the volume of air drawn into the lungs. After filling the lungs with air, the patient removes the mouthpiece and exhales. Unfortunately, this type of incentive spirometer is unsuitable for use by a tracheostomized patient, because the patient, with the tracheostomy tube, is unable to properly breathe through the mouth.